Ninjas and Assassins
by MrDenim
Summary: [Nice-Kurama][Serious-Naruto][AU] Naruto, unknown by all, has the genetics worthy of more than a ninja. His genetics date back to the greatest Assassins in history: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Edward and Connor Kenway, and Desmond Miles. With Kurama's help he may become even greater than them and his Father combined.
1. Chapter 1 -- Two Month Assassin

Ninjas and Assassins

By: MrDenim

~~~~~(((0)))~~~~~

"_Nothing is true… Everything is permitted…"_

~~~~~(((0)))~~~~~

**C**_hapter 1_ – Two Month Assassin

Kurama, despite popular belief, was not an ass of a demon that refused to acknowledge mortals as beings of interest. He, like his eight other siblings, besides Shukaku who was an all-around ass, knew that when they were sealed inside of a mortal that they had to make the best of an otherwise unfavorable situation.

However, Kurama's current, and third, container wasn't exactly the best, but certainly not the worst, mortal he could have been stuck with. Uzumaki Naruto was a prankster, a smart and quick one, but still a prankster. He's failed the Genin Exams twice, with his third attempt starting at the end of the next academy year after the two month break that had started only a week prior.

Kurama had an idea that, if it worked, would make his third attempt his charm.

~~~(((0)))~~~

That Night

~~~(((0)))~~~

Kurama woke up to the sound of his container asking himself questions. He opened his large red eye, making Naruto jump back in surprise and shock. He started to chuckle at his container's stuttering.

"W-w-what are you?" He asked.

"**Some mortals call my Nine-Tails. Some call me Kyuubi no Yoko. But you, my jinchuuriki, may call me Kurama."**

Naruto looked confused before a sheepish grin covered most of his face. Soon after he started to chuckle.

This time it was Kurama's turn to look confused. **"What's so funny?"**

Through his laughs, Naruto answered, "That's a funny name!"

Mock hurt showing in his eyes, Kurama roared, **"What?! And what kind of name is Uzumaki, huh!? It sounds like a type sea food!"**

They both were silent as they looked into each other's eyes. After a couple minutes of silence they broke into an all out laugh as they rolled on the floor, clutching their sides. This went on for roughly half an hour before they managed to calm down enough to talk.

"**Uzumaki, I have seen your life through your eyes. Quite frankly, I'm disappointed."**

Naruto's face fell into a deadpan as Kurama continued.

"**My two previous jinchuuriki were far better containers than you are. However, I have an idea that, if it works, will make you the best ninja in this village, perhaps even in all of the elemental nations."**

Naruto was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"What can I do to help?!" He asked with an excited grin on his face.

Kurama smiled at the boy's enthusiasm and said, **"All that you have to do, Uzumaki, is fall asleep at a reasonable hour."**

Naruto tilted his head in confused and asked, "How do I help you by doing that?"

"**Because in order for me to do what needs to be done, with as little interference as possible, you have to be in a meditative state."**

Naruto nodded once. His got to his feet and clapped his hands and exclaimed, "Well what are we waiting for, let's get started!"

Kurama's chuckling stopped the boy cold.

"**Tomorrow night is when I officially start, Uzumaki. Tonight is prep-night."**

"Prep-night?"

"**All in due time. For now, sleep, and leave me to my work."**

Naruto nodded and seemingly popped out of existence.

Kurama placed his right palm against the back of the seal and slowly wedged his chakra inbetween the few hair-thin imperfections. As this was happening, Kurama was planning out the process in his mind.

_**Man… Minato really was a fuinjutsu master. There's only about two or three holes… There we go…**_

The gate opened and Kurama stepped out of the cell and into the antechamber. He sat just shy of the center of the room and put his forepaws into a standard meditative jutsu pose. His dark red chakra flared around his body. After about twenty minutes, the antechamber was replaced with an endless expanse of yellow, with white coils of genetic mapping all around the demon.

_**Step 1: Done.**_

_**Step 2.1: Find the best ancestors.**_

_**Step 2.2: Input skills and experience into jinchuuriki. ETA: One month, two weeks, six days.**_

Kurama nodded and got to work in finding the best of the best out of Uzumaki's ancestors. After about eight hours of searching, with less than an hour left, he found what he was looking for.

_**Step 2.1: Done.**_

_**List of usable ancestors: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Edward Kenway, Connor Kenway, Desmond Miles, and Minato Namikaze.**_

~~~(((0)))~~~

The Next Night

~~~(((0)))~~~

Naruto popped into existence to find Kurama already up. After a brief exchange of greetings, they got right into it.

"So what gonna happen tonight?" Naruto asked as he placed his hands behind his head.

"**Tonight is when I get started. What I plan on doing is implanting a year's worth of training, experience, and knowledge into your mind every night. Your brain and my chakra are going to be working in hyper-drive trying to sort everything out so you don't go insane or die right when you wake. While doing so, you won't have any dreams. By the time that academy starts again, you'll have roughly 56 years of ninja experience under your belt."**

A look of glee and utter happiness washed over Naruto's face as he took in the information.

"**However-"**

Annnd it's gone…

"**You won't be able to perform most of the skills you learn because your body is not fit enough for the attempt. So I want you to stick to a training regime that I'm going to give you in the morning."**

Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"**One more thing, little to no ramen from here on out, eat actual food."**

"But-but-but-bu-bu-but!"

"**No buts or I swear I will stop before I even begin, Uzumaki Naruto!"** Kurama roared.

Naruto crossed his arms in a pout and muttered, "Fine."

Kurama nodded and said, **"Now go, and leave me to my work."**

Naruto popped out of existence as Kurama got to 'work'.

~~~~~(((0)))~~~~~

One month, two weeks, six days later

~~~~~(((0)))~~~~~

_**Step 2.2: Done.**_

_**Step 3: … What was Step 3 again? *Shrug***_

_**Step 4: Sit back and enjoy the fireworks.**_

Kurama chuckled gleefully as he laid back onto his tails, providing more comfort than the cobblestone floor.

**~~~(((0)))~~~**

Naruto woke up as the final piece of his father's ninja skills and experience settled into his mind. He rolled out of bed as the now long familiar headache subsided. With a shake of the head, Naruto walked over to the foot of his bed and opened a small chest.

He pulled out a hooded trench coat layered with seals that made it change color depending on the terrain. The seals would only activate when he made a unique handsign. He placed it on the bed and reached back into the chest to pull out a series of tantos. He strapped one on the inside of each of his boots, two to his thighs, and four to his chest. He then picked up his custom made hidden blade and senbon launcher. He strapped the hidden blade to his left wrist and the senbon launcher to his right.

The blonde haired assassin grabbed two more objects and closed the chest. A small pouch full of ryo that was hung around his neck and tucked against his muscled chest. The second object, a dark red bandana, he wrapped around his face, covering his nose and mouth. He then put on the trench coat, pulled the hood up, and jumped out of window and landed in the alley next to his house. After waiting for a couple of seconds, he strolled into the streets and mingled with the crowd, heading towards the academy. The ANBU operative tailing him lost him in the crowd.

Naruto, without even stopping, made a handsign as he entered an alley. His trench coat shape shifted into a standard set of ninja apparel.

_**Naruto…**_

_Yes, Kurama? What is it?_

_**You're being followed.**_

_Thanks for the heads up._

Naruto activated his Eagle Vision and saw a familiar face that was covered in a blue haze.

It was Hyuuga Hinata. _Again._

The jinchuuriki mentally sighed and took a left down a deserted alley. He quickly covered himself in a genjutsu to make him look like an old man slowly walking with a cane, hoping that she wouldn't use her Byakugan to see through it. Hinata walked into the alley and saw the 'Old Man', who was nice enough to point her in the direction that 'Naruto' had ran off to. With a small bow, Hinata thanked the old man and fast walked down the alley. When she was out of sight, Naruto deactivated the genjutsu and free ran towards the academy, seeing behind him that Hinata hadn't fallen for the trick.

He bolted down the street, not even aware of the glares being sent his way as he free ran towards the academy. He stopped at the entrance to catch his breath and walked inside.

~~~~~(((0)))~~~~~

Several Months later

~~~(((0)))~~~

Genin Exams

~~~~~(((0)))~~~~~

Iruka-sensei looked at the aspiring ninja in the classroom. His eyes immediately landed on a few faces. Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke was being his same old quiet self, ignoring Sakura and Ino, who were currently arguing about who were going to sit next to him. Hinata was sitting at the back of the class, glancing shyly at Naruto. Kiba was scratching Akamaru, his canine companion, behind the ear. Shino wasn't doing anything. Shikamaru was sleeping while leaning back in his chair. Naruto was, once again, wearing long sleeves in 80 degree weather, and was seemingly staring off into space; however, Iruka sensed the smallest amount of chakra swirling around his eyes.

When Iruka first noticed it and asked Naruto about it, he simply said that it was an ability he always had, and that it was how he was always able to evade capture after he pulled off one of his pranks.

Iruka-sensei dropped his genjutsu and said loudly, "Welcome class, to your Genin Exams!"

The class quieted down and paid attention.

Iruka smiled as he said, "There are three portions of this test: taijutsu, written, and the triple jutsu portion." Seeing a few hands already rising, he elaborated, "The triple jutsu portion is where you are called into a room with me and Mizuki-sensei, and you are going to perform, to the best of your ability, a specified ninjutsu and genjutsu, and then you will be asked to perform a jutsu of your choosing."

Every hand was lowered. Iruka smiled again and said, "Follow me outside for the taijutsu portion of the exams."

**~~~(((0)))~~~**

Outside the ninja-in-training found a member of the ANBU standing in the center of a white ring reading a book about lethal pressure points around the body. If one looked carefully enough, one would find that the ANBU member was wearing weighs around their wrists and ankles. As instructed, the students made a line in front of the ANBU as Iruka-sensei said,

"Alright class, when I call your name, you're going to step into the ring to spar with the ANBU operative. No genjutsu or ninjutsu, _just _taijutsu. You have a maximum of two minutes to land five hits anywhere on your opponent. If you last longer than two minutes, you fail. Obviously the shorter amount of time it takes, the better your score is going to be. Am I understood?"

Nods all around.

"Great! Nara Shikamaru, you're first."

Shikamaru groaned and muttered, "I'm first… so troublesome."

~~~(((0)))~~~

Very tiny time skip

~~~(((0)))~~~

"Forty-five seconds, our best time yet! Great job Sasuke! Uzumaki Naruto, you're up!"

Sasuke glared at the blonde, who politely ignored him. Naruto was just outside the ring when he suddenly said, "Oh yeah!"

He quickly walked over to Iruka-sensei and asked, "Can you hold a couple things for me, Iruka-sensei? I don't want them getting broken during the spar."

Iruka smiled and said, "Of course, Naruto."

Naruto bowed slightly and pulled off his hidden blade and senbon launcher. Iruka looked at them in confusion, an unspoken question written on his face.

Naruto answered, "Custom made ninja tools, please do _not_ pull the rings."

Iruka nodded as Naruto jogged into the ring, directly across from the ANBU operative, who seemed busy looking at the clouds.

A voice exclaimed, "Begin!"

For ten seconds the two people in the ring faced off, before Naruto charged forward and attempted to swipe the legs out from under him. His opponent jumped into the air.

Perfect.

Without slowing down his momentum, Naruto leaped into the air and socked the ANBU in the jaw and jabbed him in the ribs twice.

When they both landed, Iruka called out, "That's three out of five!"

The ANBU feinted several complex combos, all of which Naruto blocked or dodged. He leaned to the left and dodged a jab. He grabbed the ANBU's arm and kicked him in the shin. He then twisted around to the back and elbowed him on top of his skull, rattling the ANBU senseless.

"That's five! Naruto, you were timed at forty-six seconds and placed second. Great job!"

Naruto said nothing, but walked in front of the ANBU and held out his hand. The ANBU took his hand and got up. He nodded at Naruto and bowed to Iruka-sensei, then shunshinned out of sight.

"Alright class. That concludes the first portion of the exam. Let's head back inside for a quick break then we'll begin the written portion." Iruka turned to Naruto. "And Naruto, here are your things."

Naruto thanked Iruka-sensei and equipped his weapons, then followed the class back inside.

**~~~(((0)))~~~**

Naruto finished his test first in less than five minutes.

**~~~(((0)))~~~**

Iruka-sensei and Mizuki waited as Choji closed the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and Naruto walked through and closed it behind him. He glanced at the white X on the floor and stood on it.

Iruka smiled and said, "Feelin' alright, Naruto? Nervous?"

He shook his head.

Iruka nodded. "Good. Now, why don't we get the worst part of this out of the way and show us the Clone Jutsu?"

Naruto nodded once and took a deep breath then made the single handsign necessary for the jutsu to work.

"Clone Jutsu!"

One Naruto flickered into existence on each side of the original. Iruka smiled wide, happy that Naruto finally managed to cover his largest weakness. The soon-to-be-Genin looked at the clones before he hopped into the air and cheered.

Iruka laughed and said, "Excellent, Naruto! You finally did it! Now then, how about you show us a simple genjutsu."

Naruto nodded as his clones flickered out of sight. He made a single handsign. His appearance flickered a couple of times and he was suddenly replaced by a little boy in simple civilian clothing.

A couple seconds later, after Iruka gave him the okay, Naruto canceled the genjutsu.

"Now, you can pick any jutsu you wish for the final part, surprise us." Iruka said.

Naruto stood there, his face giving away that he was thinking deeply about which one to use. After several minutes of silence, Naruto snapped his fingers and started making a short string of handsigns, causing Iruka and Mizuki to look at each other in confusion then back at Naruto.

He suddenly disappeared. After several seconds and no appearance, Iruka started to stand up, when he suddenly felt the side of a kunai against his throat. He looked to the left and saw Naruto holding another one a mere breathe above Mizuki's heart. Naruto disappeared again and reappeared above the X.

Iruka sat down and asked, "What was that, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly and said, "It was my Slow Time Jutsu. As the name suggests, it slows down time to the point where I seemingly disappear, where in reality, I'm really just moving too fast for your eyes to see my movements. It only lasts as long as I keep pumping chakra into my hands."

Mizuki rubbed where the kunai could have been as he asked, "Did you create that Jutsu, Naruto? I've never heard of it."

Naruto shook his head and said, "I found it in an extremely old scroll at the very back of library. That area was covered with so much dust I'm surprise I didn't suffocate."

Mizuki leaned forward and asked, "Could you show us the scroll after class, by any chance?"

Naruto shook his head again and said, "As I said, it was an extremely old scroll. The scroll crumbled into powder when I tried to put it back." He rubbed the back of his head and said, "Sorry."

Mizuki said, "It's fine, just curious."

Iruka smiled widely as he said, "Naruto, you passed."

Naruto, now a Genin, hopped into the air and cheered even louder than earlier. He looked at the available hitai-ate and grabbed a red, long-clothed one. He placed the metal section diagonally over his heart, and asked,

"Hey, Iruka-sensei. Can you tie this for me?"

Iruka smiled and grabbed one end and brought it over Naruto's right shoulder, then grabbed the other end and brought it around his left ribcage, and tied the two ends together. He patted Naruto on the shoulder and said, "Congratulations!"

"Hey, Naruto."

Iruka and Naruto looked at Mizuki.

"How 'bout I treat you to some ramen after class? My treat. Wanna come, Iruka?"

Iruka rubbed the back of his head and said, "Sorry, I gotta prepare the results of the Exam for the Hokage and Jounin. So you two can go on without me."

They nodded and Naruto left the room.

~~~~~(((0)))~~~~~

We all know why Mizuki did that so minor time skip

~~~~~(((0)))~~~~~

The ANBU lost sight of Naruto. _Again._

He felt a tap on his shoulder, so he turned around, kunai at the ready to attack if necessary.

It was Naruto. Of course it was.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Is there any chance that you heard what Mizuki and I were talking about over ramen earlier today?"

He nodded and said, "I've already alerted the Hokage, if Mizuki tries to go for the scroll, he's as good as dead."

Naruto nodded and was about to jump down to the alley when he turned to the ANBU and said, "Next time use a henge to look like a bird or something. It was way too easy to find you."

Behind his mask, the ANBU rolled his eyes and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

Naruto nodded and flickered out of existence.

It was clone. Of course it was.

**~~~~~(((0)))~~~~~**

**Iruka is all smiles ain't he? Anyway, let me know what you all think of it!**

**(It's fairly f-ing obvious I don't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed so f- you and your disclaimers!)**


	2. Chapter 2 -- Team 10

~~~~~(((0)))~~~~~

"_You'll have to excuse my bad manners. I'm not normally in the habit of slugging a lady. But then, looking at you, you don't really fall into that category, do you?"_

~~~~~(((0)))~~~~~

**C**_hapter 2_ – Team 10

~~~(((0)))~~~

Academy

Class Room 207

~~~(((0)))~~~

Iruka-sensei walked into the ever-loud classroom, followed by ten Jounin that would be the team superiors. Iruka smiled as he said,

"Alright, Genins. Settle down." When they were all quiet, he turned to the Jounin. "Which of you will go first?"

Surprisingly, Kakashi stepped forward and said, "Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura. Meet me on the roof in ten minutes."

He shunshinned out of sight.

Asuma stepped forward and said, "Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino. You got three minutes to get to Training Ground 24."

When they left, Kurenai stepped forward and said, "Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto. Training Ground 22. Five minutes."

She, too, shunshinned out of sight, with her team walking out of class.

**~~~(((0)))~~~**

Team 10 was waiting for their sensei to show up. Hinata was leaning against a tree, tapping her index fingers together as she tried to sneak glances at her two teammates. Shikamaru was sitting down, his back against the same tree, snoozing. Naruto was sitting on the branch directly above Shikamaru, his eyes closed, seemingly asleep.

"Alright you three!"

Naruto jerked in surprise, causing him to fall on top of Shikamaru, in the opposite position. Shikamaru slowly woke up to the sight of an ass in front of his face.

"Get off me!"

Shikamaru shoved Naruto off of him. Hinata was too busy blushing while desperately holding in her giggles to comment. Kurenai, on the other hand…

She was roaring in laughter as she said, "I didn't know you two swung that way!"

Naruto was grumbling due to the fact that Kurama was laughing so hard that he almost pissed himself.

"Alright." Kurenai rubbed the tears out of her eyes as she said, "To get straight to business, you each are going to be given a color. The color will be red, blue, or green. The color you are given represents three chakra-laced tags that are somewhere in the village. Once you find a tag, all you have to do is pour a small amount of chakra into the tag, making it emit a certain color. If it is your color, you take it. Simple."

With his eyes still closed, Shikamaru said, "There's gonna be catch, isn't there."

Kurenai rolled her eyes and thought, _Kill joy._

She nodded and said, "The catch is that you only have three hours to find them. Hinata you're blue. Shikamaru is green, and Naruto is red." They all nodded. "Alright, when I say start…"

They all, in Shikamaru's case reluctantly, stood up.

"Annnd… go!"

Hinata and Naruto ran into the village. Shikamaru just sighed and walked at a leisurely pace.

~~~(((0)))~~~

Three hours later

~~~(((0)))~~~

"So how was it?" Kurenai asked innocently.

Naruto glared at Kurenai, but didn't say anything as he waved three tags in his hand. Shikamaru was sleeping against the same tree as before, three tags on top of his legs. Hinata was looking absently at the three tags in her hands. Kurenai nodded in satisfaction.

"Looks like you guys passed. Be here tomorrow at six-thirty in the morning."

Without another word, she shunshinned out of sight. Shikamaru got to his feet and walked back into the village, giving a slow wave to his two teammates. Naruto climbed up a tree and sat down on one of the lower branches then leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said shyly.

Naruto opened a single eye and tilted his head slightly to glance at Hinata.

"Yea?"

"Aren't… Aren't you going to leave too?"

Naruto nodded and stated, "I am. But, I asked a friend to meet me here in a couple of hours. Might as well stay."

"O-oh. Okay then. I'll, see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun." Hinata muttered as she walked away.

When she was out of sight, Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

~~~(((0)))~~~

Mindscape

~~~(((0)))~~~

When he opened them, he was standing on top of the Hokage's tower, eagles soaring around him. In the distance, Kurama was conversing with a 50-foot tall Mountain Hawk-Eagle.

An eagle large enough for Naruto to ride on flew in front of him and hovered.

Naruto looked at the bird of prey oddly and asked, "…yes?"

It turned around and muttered, "Hop on. Mother wants to see you."

With the smallest amount of hesitation, Naruto hopped onto the back of the bird and sat down just in front of the wings, and tightly gripped the small feathers around its neck.

"Oi! Not so tight!" It exclaimed.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered.

The eagle shook its head and took off at blinding speeds towards the two giants. Just as Naruto was certain he was going to fall off, the eagle suddenly stopped and hovered a few meters above the ground. The two giant animals halted their conversation as Naruto landed on the ground in a crouch.

"**Ah, Naruto!"** Kurama turned to the giant bird, **"This is the mortal I was telling you about, Taron."**

The Hawk-Eagle leaned forward and squinted at Naruto with a piercing glare, her beak getting dangerously close. Naruto leaned backwards slightly to avoid getting smacked in the stomach. She blew hot air that smelled like flesh onto his face, causing him to blink rapidly to get the stink out of his eyes. She straightened back up with a smirk on her face.

"**Well…"** She sarcastically rolled her eyes. **"I suppose I could give the brat a trial run."**

Kurama nodded in satisfaction. Naruto, on the other hand, was confused.

"A trial run of what?"

He looked at both of the behemoths, silently asking for an answer.

Kurama cleared his throat, causing some trees to shake from the echo. He turned his gaze to the blonde assassin and said,

"**For the past week I have been negotiating a summoning contract with the Eagle clan."**

Taron nodded and added, **"The trial run will consist of a three month time period where my clan and I will be observing your movements, with exceptions of necessary privacy, to decide on whether or not you are a worthy mortal to be a clan summoner."**

Naruto nodded in agreement and clapped his hands then rubbed them together. He asked, "Alright, when do I start?"

Kurama got on all fours and placed his head right in front of Naruto so that they were looking eye to eye, and said, **"Right when you wake up."**

He then roared in Naruto's face.

~~~(((0)))~~~

Real World

~~~(((0)))~~~

Naruto jerked awake and rolled out of the tree, just as a bolt pierced the bark where his head had been just a heartbeat before. He landed on his feet and looked at the bolt, then at the rooftops, and saw a fleeing figure running along the roofs.

With a growl at the base of his throat, Naruto ran to the closest building and scaled the wall. He hopped onto the roof and activated Eagle Vision to find the culprit. His saw a gold and red figure running away.

_Oh no you don't._ Naruto growled and took off running to give chase.

He jumped over an alley. Hearing a small grunt behind him, Naruto turned his Eagle Vision 180 degrees and saw several ANBU tailing him. With a grimace, he turned back around just in time to sidestep a chimney, not losing any momentum. The culprit jumped down onto the street and continued running, crossbow in hand.

Giving a single handsign, Naruto activated his cloak to the original hooded trend coat that quickly changed color to match the time of day. He skidded to a stop at the end of the collection of houses to see his target turn down an alley a little ways down the street. Naruto ran across a clothesline and along the buildings that made up the left wall of the alley.

The target, by body shape a man, ran into a side street, and tripped over a garbage can.

_Now!_

Naruto took aim with his senbon launcher and hit the man in the calf, deadening the leg and slowing him down. With the grace and silence of a bird hunting its prey, Naruto dived off of the building and landed on top of the man. He dropped the crossbow in shock.

Naruto threw him against the wall of a building and asked, "Why did you try to kill me?"

The man sputtered out random incoherent words to try and defend himself. Naruto scowled. He grasped the man's shoulder and shoved him into a nearby alley, making him trip on him own feet and smash his face against a dumpster. He tried to scoot away, but it was in vain.

Naruto stood over him, unsheathed his hidden blade and pressed the tip against the man's neck, making him stay stock still in fear.

With a voice as cold as arctic ice, Naruto said, "Answer me."

The would-be murderer stuttered, "T-the village wou-would've be-been bet-t-ter off wit-t-thout you, de-de-demon."

Naruto mentally scoffed at the statement and was about to pierce the man's throat when,

"Naruto."

Naruto rapidly turned around to find the Hokage entering the alley with two ANBU right behind him.

"That's enough, the ANBU will take it from here."

A hesitant nod was the only response Naruto gave as he stepped aside and leaned against the alley wall as the ANBU took the man away for questioning. Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe and leaned against the wall next to the blonde jinchuuriki.

"So," he started. "when were you planning on revealing your true abilities?"

Naruto sighed and stated, "I was honestly hoping that I wouldn't have to for a very long time." He scoffed and continued, "But it seems Kami decided otherwise." He turned his head to look at the Hokage and muttered, "Why do you ask?"

The old man shrugged and said, "Curiosity mostly. Are you planning on showing them to your team?"

Naruto inclined his head slightly and simply replied, "In time." He stepped away from the wall and spoke as he left the alley, "Well, it's early, Hokage. I think I'll hit the sack so that I won't sleep through my first team meeting tomorrow."

Sarutobi nodded in acceptance and said, "Very well. Good night Naruto-"

The young shinobi was already gone.

~~~~~(((0)))~~~~~

**Very short when placed next to the previous chapter, but I had to type this up at the late night hours of the day to get this finished before school started up on Thursday. Speaking of the previous chapter, I made one small edit to it. Not enough to provoke a reread, but just note that the senbon launcher and hidden blade had switched wrists.**

**On the note of the tags I had placed at the beginning of the summary…**

**[Nice-Kurama] – Because when you're a millennia old demon with the power to turned mountains into rubble, and you're trapped inside of an infant, why wouldn't you want to make the best of an unfavorable situation?**

**[Serious-Naruto] – If you had 50+ years experience of killing, sex, and stealth, you'd be serious too.**

**[AU] – Otherwise known as 'Alternate Universe'… Pretty self-explanatory.**

**Probably by the time you're reading this, I would have gotten rid of the [Good Orochimaru] and [No Chuunin Exams Invasion] tags.**

**~~~~~(((0)))~~~~~**

**Check out the poll I have up! It's important for the story!**


End file.
